User talk:Loleil
Need help changing a main category Sorry I did it agian and havent learned how to change it myself but it should a location not a quest. thank you. --Aceshot86 23:31, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I see your point After reading the message you left me I hadn't realized that there really isn't that big of a difference and that it is fine after I thought about that, it really didn't make sense for there to be separate categories. Athronos 15:15, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome. 06:37, December 10, 2009 (UTC) In regards to the article on the forums that i posted stating that it might be a good idea to have separate discussions for the different systems inside of the game discussion forum. i was just wondering if that might be a good idea or if it has been brought up before. Athronos 20:58, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Morrigan I found out some interesting bit of trivia on Morrigan. Check the last sentence on her trivia section.--Warden Of The Dales 23:19, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Good find, WotD. From Celtic lore Morrigan was considered a war diety also connected with fertility. How appropriate! --Phiont 12:48, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hypotheticals So say hypothetically, someone was really bored while waiting for a friend to finish up some parts of a project. And that bored someone went ahead and maybe, made some just-for-fun user tags. You know - the ones that say what you play in game? With a picture of som sort. No preconceived notions. Think outside the box - any design is possible. How would it look? Go! --Tierrie 02:55, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Wish List Since it's coming up to Christmas I was wondering if you could have five things added to Dragon Age Origins what would they be? --Warden Of The Dales 22:06, December 11, 2009 (UTC) The things i'd like to see are: * Spears (What can I say i do martial arts using a Bo-staff?) * Mounts would be an interesting idea each race could have a different one: Human Noble has a Large Battle Horse; Dwarves could have a Nug-Drawn Chariot; City Elf could have a normal horse; Dalish could ride Hallah and Magi don't really need them. * Probably a main base like Warden's Keep but more "homey" * Longer Side-quests maybe that don't feel like they're tagged on * My all time must have is a playable Qunari race! --Warden Of The Dales 00:15, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Pants How are you pants? Are they on? Because we're going to knock your pants off with this update. Coming soon 2010 (or maybe in an hour or a day) --Tierrie 22:30, December 11, 2009 (UTC) : Pwr905 and I just put up 3 categories - Amulets, Rings and Longswords on this first pass. We're gonna take a short break. And by short break I mean beer. And by beer I mean loads of it. Meanwhile, we are trying to retain people's work and the best way we know how is to put the template in and go in and make manual changes. I wanted to make sure that we get people whom I trust to make the edits - and that basically means, Pwr, you, Myth and I. What do you say? Want to join Project Juggernaut? :) --Tierrie 02:43, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :: There's no "notes" category in ItemInfoBox. The template "knows" its there, but it does't display it. I passed it that information in case someone in the future wants to add it. Or if that someone in the future is drunk-at-2am-me. --Tierrie 06:50, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: Could you merge the pre Juggernaut and post-Juggernaut Rings page? If the page doesn't exist (Juggernaut doesn't have items that are in DLCs) then create them manually best you can, add a stub template so we can come back to fix it later after the Project is done. An example of what it should look like post merge. I had to create a few files that didn't exist including Feral_Wolf_Charm. --Tierrie 07:42, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::: Thanks for helping out with the Rings! It looks great! --Tierrie 18:10, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Categorization The juggernaut rolls on ... but, should the categories be singular/plural or redirect to one/other? Specifically, to lay out Caridin's process here, he examines an item's type and then tags it's new page with a (currently) singular version of the type (Longsword, Amulet, etc). Unsure if it should be singular/plural, so help me out - Pwr905 03:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Meh Just checking in; any issues with the juggernaut so far? - Pwr905 07:34, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :You might yet still get a chance to use it hehe - Pwr905 07:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm .. should the subweapon stuff be in the equipment category? .. no i suppose not heh; ill undo that - Pwr905 09:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Caridin is sitting on like 300 items of gifts, recipes, and other generic crap. not entirely sure what to do with it all; uploading it all is a possibility ... - Pwr905 09:49, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::I put a demo up of what some of the items would look (all on their own page, obviously). What is on the sandbox is a tiny part of the gifts he has; I would say increase that by about 30. - Pwr905 10:03, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Question being - do you want those pages. if not it doesn't bother me: i just want to know heh - Pwr905 10:05, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Will do. Pick this up some time hours from now. - Pwr905 10:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC) (out)I'd like to run something by you - moving the "Battleaxes", "Daggers", etc pages (just like the Rings page you worked on last night) to a "List of n" page. The rationale being that they are, indeed, giant lists and should be identified as such (a redirect from daggers to List of Daggers maybe); also, we could add a "Lists" category, as a logical jumping off point for someone who wants to browse the entire item set of dragon age. Let me know what you think (if you like it, we should still wait until all the templating issues are resolved with Project Juggernaut, I think). Thanks. - Pwr905 04:59, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :I had the same thought (duplicate purpose) - and after a little thought, it came down to better presentation on the list page with the fancy templates as opposed to a category list. And this isn't an encouragement to quick decision, just sharing what I had thought of. Take your time - certainly not a pressing issue. - Pwr905 06:06, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Question Can you get Cailan's armor anywhere? I saw Allistair wearing it on you tube before his coronation.--Warden Of The Dales 11:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Gaxkang thanks can you give me a tip or two to kill him.December ???,2009(UTC) Codex entry info Hi there - and thanks so much for this wiki, which until now I've shamelessly used without contributing to. I thought it was time to give something back and, as I'm currently obsessively seeking items for codex entries in the game, thought I'd start there. But having looked at the info already available I'm a bit confused about what format to give this information in. Taking the 'Lifedrinker' entry as an example, there's text on the Codex:_Items page, which includes a link to the item page Lifedrinker, which in turn includes a link to a codex entry page Codex_Entry_45:_The_Life_Drinker that doesn't seem to be linked to from the items page at all. Do you have a view of how all this information should fit together? It looks as though currently there's a bit of duplication and lack of links between related pages. I'll happily try to sort this out if you'll give me a pointer on your 'vision' for these pages. --Zoev 07:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your reply - that makes sense to me. I'll ignore the 'Codex_entrynn' item pages then, in anticipation of them being deleted (would you like me to supply a list of the ones I find?) and focus on the Codex items page and the pages for individual items then. I'll probably make a start tomorrow, now. --Zoev 08:13, December 13, 2009 (UTC) (doh, must remember to add signature) Was just about to start and noticed Mytharox's post below - evidently some stuff to sort out here. Mytharox makes a good point about having the discussion about forum entries in a central and public place, so I'll respond there but would be very grateful for your input. --Zoev 17:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Okay, dumb newbie question - there must be an answer somewhere obvious! How do I delete - or request deletion - of a page? I created Template:CodexInfobox as a test whilst mucking around with the codex items page, but now want to get rid of it (keeping Template:CodexInfoBox as the official template). Can you help? --Zoev 00:40, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hello & small mistake... Hi Loleil I am new here, and new to editing a wiki, I think I have mistakenly removed a link between the Item Set page and a corresponding armor set, while editing some of the stats on the Effort Armor. Not sure how to fix that, so before I create a bigger mess of it I will not change it. My problem is I do not know which template I need to attach so the link will work again, or how do I go about fixing it should it happen another time ?. My appologies for the inconvinience. --Etholan 11:29, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hello Thanks for the note. I'm not quite a novice--I'm a wikipedia editor, and I run my own website with a bunch of blogs and wikis. Herwin 14:15, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Codex Entries. Please have a look at the forum about codex entries. As I explained to you, 21 november on the Death of a Templar merge proposal. I fully realize that being an admin is a busy job and you cannot possibly notice all the posts and discussions, but my work on it was halted because I was waiting for a response there or on the wiki forum and I was unpleasantly suprised when there wasn't any reaction there, but only a new suggestion to delete all other entry pages (many of which i did work on or made screenshots for). So I tried to make it a bit easier by adding an example and a central place to discuss. As I already opened a forum post about it 5 december or so, I thought that would be a perfect central place to discuss further. Here. I also took the liberty to add some examples using that lifedrinker item and codex concerning it. So if you would please take a look at it, I would be very happy ;) Really if it has to go, it has to go, but I would really like a reaction. If you need some more help on the wiki as admin, I would be glad to help out a little and I bet so would Tierre and Pwr905 both I've come to know as really nice people who do a lot of good work ;)--Mytharox 15:13, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the reaction, I really can imagine how much work it takes to try and keep it all running and then all the post and messages of people at discussion pages, forum, personal messages and so on. And I am glad people like yourself make so much time for it and keep it running and improving on it:) And I especially admire your long time dedication to the project!--Mytharox 07:58, December 14, 2009 (UTC) An idea I thought I might create a few pages about helping people actually fight, as it were. Could you look over this page: Tank and give me your view? --Warden Of The Dales 23:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Yeh I was going to, just wanted your opinion first.--Warden Of The Dales 18:17, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna start it today when I get home. --Warden Of The Dales 07:22, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism I found this page Grey_Iron with what I would consider vandalism. I blanked out the offensive text, but I'm not sure what to do with it from there. // Stezton 18:36, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Admin Thanks for the heads up. I'm considering my reply, and will drop something there after a period of rumination. - Pwr905 22:50, December 14, 2009 (UTC) News Kotaku reports that Mac version of DAO is just a week away --Tierrie 23:59, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Devera Hi Loleil - you're on the ball! I was still creating the Devera page and you're already tidying it up! One change you made was to remove the clear statement I'd included. This was to improve the appearance of the page (so that the involvement heading didn't appear half way up the info box, with the content way down below because it started with the spoiler warning). I realise it's not usually necessary to include clear statements when there's only one info box, but is there a particular reason we shouldn't when it improves the look of the page? Thanks! --Zoev 04:13, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for your reply, and fair enough. Consistency is definitely a good thing! --Zoev 04:39, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Table of Content Hi Miss Super Califraglisticawesomeawesomemissquiteprecocious, can you update the Table of Content->Weapon's section to point to the Daggers/Longswords/Greatswords/War Axes/Battle Axes/Maces/Crossbows/Longbows/Shortbows? --Tierrie 18:04, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : I'm Sweetness and Light --Tierrie 21:42, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Return to Ostagar In Return To Ostagar it says you'll be able to recover Cailan's armour. Won't that need remaking considering the incident with the ogre? :) --Warden Of The Dales 23:25, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Question Where does the sword that you kill Loghian with come from? I'm confused..--Warden Of The Dales 23:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC)